My Fakemon Region - Arlos
-A brief coverage of Arlos- Arlos is a small-ish region in the middle of the tropic sea. It is quite distant from many other regions but is known for it's trading industry. Arlos's seasonal weather changes often, some say it's due to the legendary Pokémon Flarery and Arcteagle with the help of Riddorock. Arlos's farming industry is one of its greatest assets as well as fashion. Arlos is said to have gained it's name from the legendry Fakemon Moodarlos who travels around PokeEarth, feeding off emotion and controlling it. The 3 starter Pokémon of Arlos are Platyl (water), Furfir (fire) and Stegra (grass) all waiting for those new trainers who want to travel or challenge Arlos's 8 gyms and therefore battle the Elite 4 and Arlos Champion. Arlos's main characters In the game you have the choice of a male (Aidan) and female (Nadia) character, you will then be able to rename them if you want to however, the character you don't pick will be your sibling and they will have their original name. For example, if you pick Aidan and rename him then your sibling will still be Nadia. You character will have a best friend, his default name is Shawn but you can also change it. In the RP world, Aidan and Nadia are still siblings. Aidan is a young scientist and wannabe trainer and Nadia is an average girl and is also a wannabe trainer. They are twins but Nadia was born 2 minutes before Aidan and is constantly rubbing it in his face. Aidan has a fear of sevipers after being attacked by one as a child and Nadia does not like Beedrill. Shawn is a year older than the twins so has some experience in Pokémon battling however he starts his journey at the same time as the twins in the game. In the RP world, he likes exploring strange and new places and is constantly looking for something exciting. The Many Places of Arlos 1 - Mainne City 2 - Tropa Woods 3 - Lake Fla 4 - Lake Wat 5 - Lake Gra 6 - Norma Town 7 - Qualock City 8 - Lurton City 9 - Flane Town 10 - Abandonne Town 11 - Montai City 12 - Capitole City 13 - Buisa City 14 - Flature Town 15 - Flature Nature Reserve 16 - Shipwreck Cove 17 - Elite 4 and Campion villas 18 - Cave of Change 19 - Cave of Reflection 20 - Cave of Challenge 21 - Flane Castle 22 - Jungle Tropadane 23 - Mt Tropada 24 - Isle de Flature 25 - Enterfir City 26 - Starown City 27 - Victory Trial 28 - Thermos Base 29 - Tropicana Desert 30 - Tropic Sea 31 - Etile Town 32 - Arlos Pokeball Factory 33 - Berry Farm 34 - Farming Estate The Arlos gym leaders -Gym 1 - Norma Town Gym leader = Thomas (Normal) -Gym 2 - Qualock City Gym leader = Gemma (Rock) -Gym 3 - Montai City Gym leader = Borice (Ice) -Gym 4 - Capitole City Gym leader = Buzz (Bug) -Gym 5 - Enterfir City Gym leader = Marina (Water) -Gym 7 - Flature Town Gym leader = Summer (Fire) -Gym 8 - Lurton City Gym leader = Rose (Fairy) The Arlos Elite 4 and champion - Elite 4 member Levi (Psychic) - Elite 4 member Luna (Dark) - Elite 4 member Mindy (Dragon) - Elite 4 member Jules (Electric) - Arlos champion Malcolm (Fighting) Pictures Category:Locations Category:Fakemon Region Category:Fakemon